


Loving Over Light-Years

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: With Trip away, Travis is finding it difficult to cope. (01/02/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Second time now, hope you like it all (I've written it to escape university work hehe)  


* * *

Travis Mayweather had been like a bitch-in-heat for almost a week now. If he didn't get some dick in him he felt like he was going to explode. But he couldn't just go and pick up one of the grunts onboard because of Trip. He'd never felt this way in his entire life, he'd never been so totally in love with someone that he couldn't even think about making love to another man without feeling ashamed of himself.

He loved Trip, though he'd never said it to him. At first, after their session in Shuttlepod One a month ago, he'd thought that it'd just been lust-the need to fuck Charles Tucker III had been in his groin ever since they'd met in the engine room the day after he'd come aboard. Once they'd been together Travis had expected the feelings to go away, but Trip was a wonderful lover; passionate and gentle, knowing just what to do to get Travis going and to make him feel pleasure he couldn't even begin to describe. But now Trip, Malcolm Reed and T'Pol were all off on a mission to an alien outpost and they wouldn't be back for another three days.

He wouldn't be able to hold out that long. He if didn't get some kind of relief-except for jacking-off, which without Trip's firm hand working his one eyed trouser snake just didn't cut it anymore. Travis looked around the bridge to see that everyone else was working peacefully; none of them showing anywhere near the want and love he felt, the yearning to be held in another man's arms, to be kissed by Trip's loving lips, and hear him talking dirty, to feel his solid shaft against his belly as they lay together in bed, or feel it buried deep within his ass, or to feel Trip's own anus nibble on Travis' long, thick shaft.

Oh God! If I don't do something soon I'm gonna go insane! he told himself, shifting uncomfortably in the helm seat.

A firm hand rested on his shoulder, in the same way Trip's did when he wanted to be alone. It took all of Travis' self control not to spin around and start kissing the man behind him. He looked up onto Jonathan Archer's kind face, and easy smile.

"Everything okay Travis?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes sir. I just haven't been sleeping well the last few nights," he replied, which was pretty much the truth, he just left out the part that he was too fucking horny to sleep.

"Missing about the away team?" he asked, as though knowing that he was desperately wanting to have Trip in his arms and up his rectum.

"You could say that sir."

"Don't worry Travis I'll try and get you onto the next away team mission, okay?"

Travis merely nodded and returned his attention to the helm. He wasn't really studying the readouts or controls, but trying to look busy so no one would suspect a thing. He was so lost in thoughts and imagery that it wasn't until the chronometer beeped that he realised the time, and the end of his shift. The nightshift had just entered and taking up their positions.

But before they did Hoshi Sato looked up from her comm. Panel. "Travis, you're getting a hail from Commander Tucker. Want me to patch it to your quarters?"

He felt his chest become tight and his heart pound; this was what he'd been waiting for. Trip's call, and a release of some of the pressure building up in him. He smiled casually at her. "Please," he said, trying to keep his voice level and normal, before stepping into the turbolift and descending.

As soon as the lift opened on his deck he almost ran to his quarters. As soon as he entered the cosy little space he stripped down to his underwear and answered the call. Trip's smiling face filled the screen, and Travis felt a wave of giddy excitement wash over him.

"Hey there Travis. How's things on your end?" he asked in his sexy drawl.

Travis moved away from the screen to show Trip the enormous erection in his shorts. "Hard and tense. You?"

Trip stepped away from the monitor and showed Travis his muscular torso with the light hairy patch on his chest and the trail from his belly button into the non-issue jockstrap (it was a feature they both had and one thing Travis had always found arousing, just thinking where the hair led to) which bulged as though the engineer had stuffed a melon inside. Travis knew that what was hidden behind the stretched cotton of the jock was big and juicy; he just wished he could see it for real, rather than over a screen.

"Just the same."

"What about Malcolm and T'Pol?"

"Never realised you wanted on orgy Travis," he said with a wick grin which only made Travis harder.

"That's not what I mean, what if they come in on...us?" he asked, emphasising the last word. He knew he loved the older man, but he had no clue how Trip felt for him. He suspected that he enjoyed their nights (and mornings and sometimes afternoons) together, but just for the hot, sweaty sex. Nothing more. Travis could live with that, if Trip didn't return his feelings, then he'd gladly just keep what they had.

"The doors locked and I told them I was having a quiet early night," he said rubbing the bulging jock pouch, "so relax. We agreed to have a little fun across the light-years, so let's not drag anyone else into it. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "Are you ready?"

Trip's wicked grin returned. "I've never been this horny in all my life, so can we please get started," he pleaded.

Travis moved the monitor so that he could clearly see it when he was lying on his bed, and so that the visual pick-up could transmit his image to Trip a systems away. Trip did the same. He slowly pealed off his blue vest top and tossed it on the floor next to the rest of his uniform, then he gripped his nipples and squeezed. The pain was amazing, increased tenfold by being watched on the monitor. He gasped and looked to see that trip was doing the same. Travis loved to play with Trip's nipples, as it always turned him on. Then he moved his hands down over his rippled stomach, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled them down.

Once they cleared his blood engorged dick and the firm mounds of his ass, he raised his legs up, allowing Trip full view of his hard shaft, already dripping with precum, his balls which hung close to his body and his empty ass. From the monitor he heard Trip groan.

"My, my. You are worked up aren't you?" he said.

Travis flung the shorts onto the deck. He spread his legs and looked at Trip on the screen, casually rubbing his balls and working his hand up his long, black dick. He sucked on his right index finger and smiled at Trip.

Trip returned the smile, knowing full well where the finger was going, but also knowing that he'd have to get in on the action before it went anywhere. On the screen he laid back and continued to rub the bulge. Then he slipped his balls out the bottom of the jock, and they drooped down almost reaching his anal star. They were soon joined by his dick and another wicked smile. He slowly began to move his right hand up and down the hard, veined shaft. He nodded at Travis.

Taking his queue from Trip he pushed his middle finger into his ass, all the way to the second knuckle. He groaned at the sensation. Though versatile when it came to sex, Travis had always loved to be a bottom, especially when it was with a man he loved as much as Charles Tucker. He loved to give Trip pleasure by simply squeezing a few muscles, he loved to look up at him as they made love, to feel sweat drip onto his chest and semen spurt onto his belly, and he loved to let Trip wield power over him, to do what he wanted to him.

Travis leaned his head back and closed his eyes, imagining that it was Trip's finger's within him as he eased another one into himself.

"Oh yeah, baby," he heard Trip groan on screen. He glanced at his love, to see that he'd removed the white jockstrap and was as naked as he was. Then he saw Trip bend forward, his head getting closer and closer to his own cock. It was something he'd demonstrated before, and it had instantly made Travis excited. Seeing a man suck on his own tool was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen-especially when it was Trip doing it.

Travis felt precum dribble onto his stomach as he watched Trip take his own head into his mouth, then slowly work two more inches into his mouth, before rising up again. He repeated it again and again, building up more and more speed as he went. Travis wanted to blow his wad right then and there, but he had something of his own to share, so he removed his fingers from his ass and left his prick alone, watching the man on the monitor.

Trip was so worked up that he didn't have to suck his own dick for long. He pulled his head away and jerked his dick twice before cum shot out from the 'eye' on the end of his cock, and splattered on his face and into his open mouth. He grunted and groaned with pleasure. Normally he let loose a string of screams and wails as he came, as no one could hear them through the sound proofed walls aboard Enterprise, obviously the outposts builders weren't so interested in their crew's privacy.

Travis felt a bit disappointed at the lack of enthusiastic noises, but watching Trip gulp down his own sperm was more than enough consolation. He actually found himself becoming a bit jealous, wanting to be there to taste of Trip's salty sweet ambrosia.

Trip wiped the rest of the cum off his face with his jock and waved it at him. "A present for you, when we get back," he said with a seductive smile. "You're turn now Travis."

He flashed a bright white smile at Trip and lay on his back. He took hold of his hard dick and stroked it a few times, before easing it between his legs, past his cum filled balls-which were just waiting to burst-and towards his ass.

"Travis?" Trip gasped on the screen moving closer to the camera's, just as the tip of Travis' head pressed against his waiting hole. He bit his bottom lip and eased his monster cock into his butt. Gasping with pleasure at something he hadn't done since his Boomer days. As he eased more of his thick shaft into himself he saw the look of amazement on Trips' face, and couldn't help but smile.

The process was slow and awkward, but the sensations were amazing. He self-fucked for a short time, but like Trip he'd been so horny he didn't have any stamina left in him. He cried out, pulling his dick out as the first blasts of hot cum shot across his butt cheeks, then over the bed sheets, his inner thighs and finally dribbling down over his balls, which no longer ached.

"My God Travis! That was...hot! If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't need me any more."

"That'll never happen Trip. I'll always want you. I'll always need you," he said, letting his voice fill with his desires.

Trip smiled at him, not wicked or seductive this time. But happy and content. "You took the words right out of my mouth Travis," a panel beeped in Trip's guest cabin on the alien outpost. A look of sadness washed over his handsome face. "I've gotta go."

Feeling disappointed, Travis nodded. "I understand. I'll see you in three days Trip."

"In three days Travis. Love you," and he cut the transmission.

Travis heard the last two words, they repeated over and over in his mind, the words he'd wanted to hear for the last month but had though would never come. He smiled to himself, and felt every strain and tension ease from his body, as he lay of his bed, covered in his own semen. Content. Happy. And in love.


End file.
